Chaos Lord Alteon
Chaos Lord Alteon is the ruler of Swordhaven who had been battling the corruption of Chaos from Drakath's first appearance. As of the Chaos Wedding event, he has been consumed by the Chaos and has awakened as the twelfth Chaos Lord. History King Alteon is the current king of Swordhaven. When he was younger, he defeated the tyrant that ruled the land before him, and after that was made king by the people. He wields the powerful Golden Dragon Blade. Even though he is still a mighty warrior, age is catching up to him and he is no longer as strong as he once was. He was mortally wounded by Drakath, who interrupted the battle between him and the Doom Knight Sepulchure, who was once his strongest knight. Following Drakath's attack, King Alteon formed a truce with Sepulchure's daughter Gravelyn to combat Drakath and the 13 Lords of Chaos. As The Chaos Lord Chaorrupted since the very beginning of the Chaos Saga, King Alteon has been fighting the chaos in him for a very long time, but on the most important day in his daughter's life when she gets married to Brentan (where at the end he is called Prince Brentan) and King Alteon becomes fully Xhaorrupted. He also picks Brentan up and almost killed him, but the hero saved Brentan. King Alteon said his Chaos Beast is the dragon statue in the Swordhaven Castle. According to Lady Celestia, the Chaos Dragon is the most fearsome Chaos creature we've seen yet and she also said you must defeat the dragon or Swordhaven will fall. The hero than sees King Alteon at the chaos altar where Princess Tara gets chaotic where Lady Celestia and the players get Brentan and Princess Brittany to the altar. King Alteon succumbs to the Chaos and tries to kill Brentan only for the players to interfere. As Chaos King Alteon prepares to attack the heroes, Princess Brittany throws herself in front of the attack and her body falls onto Brentan's arms. As the Chaos Dragon is released, King Alteon is shown trying to fight the Chaorruption and states that he's got to get far away to keep himself from harming anyone else.When the Chaos Dragon is slain, the roof collapses as the players find themselves in front of Chaos King Alteon who doesn't attack. King Alteon tries to withstand the Chaos powers as he states that he is unaware what will come out of the Chaos Gate. King Alteon states that he has less than an hour left before he fully falls to Chaos. Chaos King Alteon escapes into Swordhaven as the players fight through the Chaos Invaders to get to him. Upon confronting and defeating Chaos King Alteon, the players and Chaos King Alteon see Swordhaven in ruins. Chaos King Alteon asks the players to do a request for him. *If the player decides to spare Chaos King Alteon, the players will refuse to take Chaos King Alteon's life since King Alteon is his/her friend and will find a way to save him. When Chaos King Alteon attacks, the players strike him down as he thanks the players. Before dying from his wounds, King Alteon makes the players promise him to turn to Gravelyn since her light will save them all. Following the deaths of King Alteon and Princess Brittany, Princess Victoria is sworn in as the new ruler of Swordhaven while Lord Brentan becomes the acting King of Swordhaven as they work to rebuild it. Category:Video Game Chaos Category:Good Chaos Category:Chaotic Men